Jango Fett
Jango Fett is a fictional character and supporting villain in the Star Wars universe. He first appeared in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, in which he was played by Temuera Morrison. Before Attack of the Clones, Jango was mentioned in Star Wars novels such as The Bounty Hunter Special. Jango Fett's son is his clone Boba Fett, made famous in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Both father and son served as bounty hunters as well as personal bodyguards of political figures such as Count Dooku and Palpatine, indirectly aiding the rise of the Empire. Fictional character biography Jango Fett was orphaned at an early age, the son of simple Concord Dawn farmers killed by brutal marauders. At the age of ten, he was picked up by Journeyman Protector Jaster Mereel, who introduced Fett to a harsh world of mercenary life. He was raised among great warriors, learning to survive in the rugged frontiers. Though the Mandalorian supercommandos were wiped out by the Jedi Knights, Jango was one of the few left to still wear the armor. Years of physical conditioning and training honed him into one of the most feared bounty hunters in the underworld. Not even Black Sun Vigos were safe from his dual blaster pistols. On occasion, Fett would tangle with Zam Wesell, as their talents would overlap on similar assignments. Though he preferred working solo, the two teamed up when it was prudent. The two shared a misadventure in tracking down a rare artifact from Seylott, which granted its user incredible power. Fett all but disappeared from bounty hunting circles as he took time to raise his son. He sought to experience what his life might have been like had he been raised by a caring guardian. Still, if the credits were right or the challenge appealed to him, he would don his battle armor periodically and venture from his hiding place. Pursuit and confrontation In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Jango hires bounty hunter and shape-shifter Zam Wesell to execute Padme Amidala. When his first attempt at her life fails, he has her try to kill her one more time. Obi-Wan and Anakin save Padme from death, and the two Jedi track down Wesell in the city. Just as Wesell begins to say who she works for, she is shot by Jango with a poison dart, and Jango quickly flies off into the sky. After this confrontaion, Obi-Wan travels to the Jedi Temple to look up the planet he had been told made the dart. When he can't find the planet in the Temple's library, he turns to Yoda for help. One of Yoda's youngling pupils tells them that someone could have erased it, and Obi-Wan believes that this could be true and sets off to find the bounty hunter. After seeing the massive clone army on Kamino, Obi-Wan asks to see Jango. He is taken to Jango, who is quick to realize he is a Jedi. Swiftly, he tells his son to shut the closet, and in a brief scene, you can see Jango's armor suit inside the closet. Jango and Boba both decide to leave Kamino, but are confronted by Obi-Wan outside by their ship. Obi-Wan drives Jango out of his ship, and they engage in a battle. Jango knocks Kenobi off of the side of the building, and believes that he is dead. He takes off with his son but they are tracked down by Kenobi. The two ships travel through a field of asteroids until Obi-Wan lands on one and lets them once again think he is dead. Again believing him to be out of the picture, Jango and Boba land safely on Geonosis. Kenobi, however, survives the contest and tracks them, eventually witnessing a meeting of Separatist leaders, where he learns that Jango is in league with Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists. Kenobi is soon captured and sentenced to death in the arena for espionage, as well as Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, who had come to rescue Kenobi. Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, Gilramos Libkath, Jango, and Boba are then allowed to watch the executions from Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser's private viewing box. Before the three spies can be executed, the ceremony is disrupted by the arrival of Mace Windu and a large number of other Jedi; a battle erupts between the Jedi and the Separatist battle droids. Jango attacks Windu with his flamethrower, burning his cape, forcing the Jedi Master to retreat to the arena floor. Jango refrains from joining the melee, staying in the viewing box to guard Dooku. While he is up there a Jedi tries to kill Dooku but he is quickly dispatched by Jango and is sent hurtling down to the ground. Eventually he joins the battle; flying down into the arena, he engages Windu, but the confrontation is quickly interrupted by an enraged Reek, which tramples Jango before he is able to finally get clear and kill it with a single precisely aimed shot to the snout. Fett then turns to face off against the Jedi Master again, but he fails to notice that his jetpack and linked flamethrower, which draw from the same fuel source, has been severely damaged by the Reek. Jango is able to fire off a few menacing blaster shots before Windu runs up and decapitates him with a swift swipe of his lightsaber, leaving his son stunned and in disbelief. As portrayed in the film Attack of the Clones, the action of Jango's decapitation results in his helmet flying off-screen in one direction and his head in another. Though not witnessed directly, this rather grim moment can easily be verified by noting the very conspicuous shadow cast upon the ground by Jango's decapitated head as it separates from his helmet and flies through the air from the force of the fatal blow. Later, Boba is seen crouched and clutching his father's empty helmet on the still-fresh battlefield; gazing into the faceplate and contemplating an uncertain future. Appearances Films ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Jango is depicted as a bounty hunter who had been hired to be the genetic template for the Grand Army of the Republic, becoming entangled in a shady plot by Darth Tyranus. Jango is later hired by Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala in retaliation for her actions in the first prequel. Fett subcontracts the job to bounty hunter and shape-shifter Zam Wesell. Two failed assassination attempts on the Senator's life forces Fett to kill Wessell with a "saber dart" in order to eliminate the possibility of her leading the Jedi back to Kamino. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan Kenobi tracks the dart to the planet Kamino, where he learns of a massive clone army being commissioned for the Republic. The ensuing confrontation forces Fett to flee to Geonosis, rendezvousing with his benefactor Tyranus. Jango takes part in the Battle of Geonosis, where he first encounters a beast known as a Reek, which tramples and damages his weapon systems. He is then decapitated by Jedi Master Mace Windu in open combat, which his son Boba witnesses. His legacy is taken up in the form of the Clone Army of the Republic which was based on his genetic material, and his son Boba, who becomes the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boba Fett wears his father's old red and green Mandalorian armor to honor him.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series) Video games Jango Fett is also the central star of the video game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. The character makes appearances in Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, Lego Star Wars, Lego Star Wars II (only if the player had a previous Lego Star Wars file), Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and Star Wars: Battlefront II (its worth noting that when Fett is on the field, enemy soldiers (Fett's own clones) can be heard shouting "''Fetts here, and he brought his head!)". The character even leaves the Star Wars brand by appearing in ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 as an unlockable character. Comic books Fett appears in the comic books Jango Fett, Jango Fett: Open Seasons, and the Toys "R" Us promotional comic Full of Surprises. Books Jango Fett appeared in the Star Wars Adventures books: Jango Fett vs. The Razor Eaters, The Shape Shifter Strikes, and Warlords of Balmorra. The character was also in the Jedi Readers book Jango Fett: Bounty Hunter and in Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive. Clothing apparel Jango Fett, much like that of Boba Fett, has endured a rising popularity. As such the character's image has adorned many shirts, hats, hoodies and even underwear. The image of Jango Fett, along with many other Star Wars characters, has become well sought after by those among the community. External links * at * Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002 Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Transformers characters